The Arcus Crepusculum
Description The Arcus Crepusculum, Or Most Commonly Spoken in The Human Language Mundini, The Bow of Twilight. it is Said that this Legendary Bow Is of Silver and that it 'Shines of Twilight' And that it'd Send Asunder The Foe whom is Shot by the Arrow From the Bow. However, Actual Historical Proof of this 'All-mighty' Weapon does Not Really Exist, As The Only Documentation of This Weapon even being Mentioned and Originated From was From a Story book that had lasted for a Long time by the name of, The Anonymi Narratio de antiqua carmina And that its Not Exactly Creditable for Any Actual Information as the Events that occured in The Book. that this Weapons was in From One of the Many in the Book, And as of Yet, There has been No Other Documentation of The Bow of Twilight, And that many then Disregard it As Merely a Part of a Story told to the Youth. But some Still Seek it and try to Prove it's Existence, At one Point a few Figures came Across a Old Damaged Document that was a Part of a Damaged Scroll that depicted Events and had Old Writing, However they Point to this Said piece of Paper as some Say it Does Depict the Bow of Twilight, As it would appear an Man or a Archer Using a Bow of Silver. But Aside from that only Un-Creditable Damaged Piece of Documentation, There is No Actual Physical Proof that The Weapon exists And the Damaged Document of Questionable Origin, Even Scholars Debate if it's Genuine. But As of Now, There exists No Bow of Twilight, And All Attempts have Failed in the Search for this Mythical Legendary Weapon, But some Do Claim Still that these Things Exist Because of the Bow of Twilight being Real. But it has yet to be Actually Proven if it is the Case. Still, There is Some Truth in Legends, As the Depiction shown in the Damaged Piece of the Scroll Does Show a Different Kind of Bow. Maybe Suggesting that Silver Weapons were Able to be Crafted Even Further back then Realized, And maybe at one Point Bows were Favored as Well. But Still it had Nothing to Do with the Actual Bow of Twilight, But some Do Still Fantasize About this Weapon Told of Old Stories and Tales. and Some Do still Wish to believe it Exists out there Somewhere, Yet to be found. Yet of Course From a Book Of Tales and Stories of Legends, Folklore, And Myths. But of Course many Scholars Say that it is not a Reliable Source of Information. Physical Description, Function & Abilities. The Bow of Twilight is Still Vary So a Mysterious Weapon, Yet there is Actually a Description of the Weapon and that Some Also Say the Damaged Document Depicts the Bow as Well, Yet this has not been Shown as Creditable Information. The Original Description of The Weapon has been Stated to be Abit Different From Other Bows from the Time it was Told, That the Bow's Limbs Were Long, Though not Utterly Large nor Bulky. And that The Beginning portions of the Limbs Jut Forward Ahead of the Grip and Handle, And that the Parts that Jut out are Pointed Though not Sharp. And that it is Said That the Bow is Silver-Like or that in Certain Retellings of the Story that the Bow IS Made of Silver Though Apparently it Did not Weigh much, Also Along the Handle to the End of the Limbs that there Were Engravings and Writing Apon it. The Grip and Handle Being made of What was most Commonly Aged Leather, Though Some Retellings like to Say there is a Hawk Feather Tied to it. There is Also a Small Piece of Decoration on the Front of the Bow that goes infront of the Grip to where the Limbs of the Bow jut forward to, And that its in the Shape of a Crescent Moon Supposedly Experiencing Twilight Apon it's Surface and that it Acts Akin to a Pointer or Something to Keep the Arrow Straight. And Possibly The Most interesting Aspect of this Weapon. it's Draw String, in which Apparently The Cord is Made of a Material So Reflective that it makes the Draw String Nearly Invisible to the Naked eye, so it Often Appeared like it had No Draw String. Another Thing which is Mentioned and Said in the Tale in is that Those Apparently Unworthy of Bow Are then Harmed When they Place their Fingers apon the Cord. 'Hm, it'd Seem Those Whom are Unworthy That They are then Cut Apon their Tips on the Cord.' As mentioned when this Was Shown in the Tale, But Does not Show this Trait when the Character, Almensy Dusk. But often its Said in the Book About 'When the End is Near, The String of Fate Will Shine of Twilight.' And is Said by a Few Characters in a Scene in the Story regarding the Bow in the Conversation. As the Abilities This Weapon possessed, It's First yet Least interesting Ability Ironically Enough, Was that the Arrows Shot from the Bow Never Dropped off from where they Were Aimed at, Meaning the Arrows Flew Straight. How Gravity and Physics Support this is ill-defined And Yet They Apparently Retain the Same Amount of Force that they Were Shot with. Another Ability that was Shown Alot in the Tale when it was Against the Attacking Enemies and Armies, The Arrows Shot from the Bow Also seemed to Do Severe Lacerations Apon Piercing Them And Cause a great Deal of Blood loss over time. But yet there are No Special Arrows it fired to do this with, Just normal Arrows that were said in the Book. And that these Arrows Somehow Were Able to Cause Severe Blood loss when Fired from the Bow. So the Bow Fires Arrows that Fly Straight and Said Arrows Able to Cause Extreme Blood Loss. However one last thing of Note that often People Point to when Talking about the Bow's Abilities. In a Few Key Moments, Apparently it 'Shined of Twilight' And that it went From One or Two Well Placed shots with the Soldiers it was shot at after then they Fell. To Then Somehow Instantly Killing some Key Characters in the Tale When this 'Twilight' Occured Apon The bow's Draw String. and that it's Only Coming from the Cord itself this Light of Twilight Emits from. However this is Yet to be Proven something that the Bow Really Does as these were Told about in high-stress Scenarios in the Story. The Exact Features of the Bow of Twilight are Still Not Fully Defined. And some People will point to the Old Document as Proof for it's Physical Description. Yet it does not Share the Same Look from what is Said in the Book as the Image on the old Piece of Paper to the Remains of a Scroll Shows it looking more towards a Normal Bow and does not Show the Limbs Jutted infront of the Handle. History The History of the Weapon itself has No Real Explanation, and that the Weapon Originated from one of the Many Tales in the Book, And did not Appear in any other Stories in it. Though there is History to the Book and the Copies then of it Afterwards and Retellings of the Stories and tales that are in The Anonymi Narratio de antiqua carmina. The First Recorded Discovery of the Documents to these Stories that'd Become of the Book Were Discovered in 159 AGD 4/20 Discovered Deep down in Old Chapel Areas and being of old Church Documents that Would Apparently Be able to Lead back to 40 BGE With How old the Documents were, And were Also the Same Papers that then is the Original and Current Version of it Since then With Retellings Working apon the Stories Told in it With Further Copies. Though it Does Raise Curiosity As to Why the Original Priests, Monks and those At the Old Holy site thought to Keep a record of Old Stories Asorted into a Single Book and that it'd Be Protected in a Old Container, under Debris From the Old Structure. The Original Pages that Were the First Recorded Pages That then Later Copies are Based from Are As of Now being Currently Held within the Current Cathedral Chapel of the Piormus Government on Arctus and being in a Safely Secured Location in the Library with Access Allowed to a Few Scholar Officials that Attend to the Area. And as of Now, The Truth of if the Bow of Twilight Exists is Vary unclear, And has Yet to be Found.